Anti-Hero
by IwishthatIwasDarylsgirl
Summary: What if Daryl had witnessed the incident between Ed and the women in "Tell it to the Frogs"? Rated M for language


**AN- Hi this is my first ever fanfic story. It is a very short one shot. I was re-watching season 1 and a scene from "Tell it to the Frogs" got me thinking. What if it was Daryl who had witnessed the incident between Ed and the women? This is my thoughts on what would have happened. I suppose it could be considered AU since this did not actually happen. I own nothing. Thank you for taking the time to read. All comments and reviews welcome.**

Anti-Hero

Daryl Dixon was pissed, so pissed he couldn't stand still. First those fucking assholes leave his brother handcuffed to a pipe on top of a roof, now they're taking their jolly old time to get their asses back there to get him. He was pacing back and forth at the top of the quarry, grunting and mumbling incoherently to himself. He kicked the ground sending a small cloud of dust into the air. His ears perked up as a scream hit them, echoing off the quarry walls. His head shot in the direction it came from.

"Ah, hell no!" He said to himself as he ran to the path leading down into the quarry. He really had no idea what he was doing. Instinct had taken over his body. Forcing him down the path. Forcing him to forget his own issues.

Flying to the group standing near the water, he grabbed the back of Ed's shirt but not before Ed landed a punch on Carol's face. Daryl swung Ed around, grabbing him by the front collar of his dirty shirt. BAM! BAM! Two solid punches to Ed's face before Daryl threw the man to the ground. Ed laid there stunned, his hand slowly coming to his face, his nose gushing blood. Daryl stood over him. His face red, eyes raging with anger. Hands still balled up into fist at his sides. His breathing heavy and audible. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder at the terrified group of women standing behind him before returning his hate filled gaze to the man on the ground.

"Don't ever let me find out you laid a hand on her or any women agin, or yer ass be wishing the walkers were eatin you." Daryl told Ed in a low, angry voice through gritted teeth.

"You son of a bitch! Like you never"

"I ain't NEVER hit no woman! You piece of shit!" Daryl was kneeling over him, gripping his collar again, pulling his head off the ground. His other hand pulled back ready to pound the man into the dirt.

"No, please don't" A small, timid, shaky voice pleaded. Daryl turned his head and saw Carol had stepped toward them but still kept a safe distance. Even with her head down he could see blood dripping from her lip.

Daryl held the man in place. Fighting his urge to let at least one more punch hit the asshole's face before heeding to Carol's request. Now he was even more pissed off. Sure he was a redneck, but that didn't mean he beat women. And for this sack of shit to think… "Please" The soft voice drifted into his ears again. Daryl let go of Ed's shirt letting his head hit the ground with a thud. "Mean it. Touch her or yer girl and or any of them, nobody gunna stop what's comin'." Daryl stood up. "Get outta here…NOW!"

Ed scrambled to his feet and hurried up the path out of the quarry.

Andrea, Amy and Jackie stood a few feet behind Carol. All of them stunned at what they just witnessed. The terrified expression fading from their faces was replaced by a slightly curious one. Daryl had always kept to himself or his brother, Merle. He had never really bothered with any of the others before, let alone step into a situation between anyone.

Daryl slowly turned toward the women. His head down, tapping at the dirt with the toe of his right boot. He rubbed his right knuckles with the palm of his left hand. He didn't know what had come over him. He just knew he couldn't let that happen and he had to stop it. Now standing in front of the four women, he felt a bit…awkward.

After several moments of silence, Carol spoke in a low, soft voice. "Thank you."

Daryl looked up slightly, tilting his head to his left shoulder as he reached up and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. He shifted his weight from right foot to left foot to right foot. Glancing at his bloody right knuckles, before answering "Was nothin."

Carol stepped closer, trying to catch his eyes with hers. "It was something. And your hand, are you ok?"

Daryl grunted, his gaze shifting to the ground again. "It's fine." He pulled a slightly dirty rag from his pocket and handed it to her. "Yer lip. Sorry it ain't cleaner."

Carol took the rag, found a fairly clean spot and pressed it to her lip. Several more seconds of awkward silence passed before Daryl looked up right into Carol's eyes. "He ain't got no reason to hit ya. Don't ever think he does." He turned and walked toward the path. Carol stood blinking for a second. Why did he care? What did it matter to him? Then she realized she was still pressing his rag to her lip.

"Wait, your"

"Keep it."


End file.
